Boom Boom
Boom Boom is one of the many creatures that fight for Bowser in the Koopa Troop. History ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Boom Boom makes his first appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3. Here, he helped Bowser invade the seven worlds found in the Mushroom Kingdom and is the boss in every single fortress in the game guarding the ? Ball that unlocks gates and destroys the fortress so that Mario and Luigi may advance onwards to save Princess Peach. When he is battled, he walks back and forth all the time, trying to attack Mario or Luigi. The two bros. must avoid it and jump on his head, making him temporarily reveal his spikes. Then, he either charges quicker back and forth or uses his wings to fly, depending on the location where he is fought. The more times jumped on, the more Boom Boom's aggressiveness raises. He must be jumped on three times to be defeated or have fireballs or hammers thrown at him five times total. There is also a gray and blue version of Boom Boom found in Desert Hills as a boss. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' fighting Boom Boom.]] Boom Boom reappears in Super Mario 3D Land and has had some changes in appearance. He is bigger than last time with him being about a forehead bigger than Mario and Luigi. He has a red shell lacking spikes now and has some new attacks. He now spins around continuously until being dizzy, giving Mario a chance to attack him. When he is jumped on, he spins around crazily in his shell which Mario must avoid. He must be jumped on three times, like last time to be defeated. He now releases many coins instead of a ? Ball when defeated. He is known to be in the airship level World 2-5. He is in Worlds 3 and 7 too. A female character very similar to him named Pom Pom also appears in this game as well. She is another boss in the game, and in World 7, she is fought alongside Boom Boom. In latter fights, he will also leave a trail of fire behind as he tries to spin into you. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Boom Boom returns in this sequel of Super Mario 3D Land. His appearance is the same and he has new battle abilities as the shell duplicate and the invisible shell attack. He and Pom Pom have Ninja abilities in this title. ''Mario Tennis Aces'' Boom Boom is a boss in Mario Tennis Aces. On February 2019, he is set to be a DLC character in Mario Tennis Aces. Attacks *'Roundhouse Fist Running: '''Boom-Boom Will start moving back and forth while spinning his fist hoping to hit Mario. *'Spike Shell Retract:' A strategy from Boom-Boom. After he is hit he will retract on his spiky shell for a moment them return to attack Mario. *'Roundhouse Fist Spin: Boom-Boom will start spinning with his fists and later he will get dizzy giving Mario a chance to hit him. *'''Shell Spin: After being hit Boom-Boom will retract on his shell and spin around the room trying to hit Mario. *'Koopaninja Invisibility Concealment: '''Boom-Boom will spin while being invisible making the battle a little tricky however the player can guess where is Boom-Boom by his shadow on the floor. *'Koopaninja Invisible Shell Concealment: 'Boom-Boom retract on his shell and start spinning while being invisible. Appearances in Other Media ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Boom Boom makes an appearance in ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' as one of Bowser's footsoldiers. He has yellow teeth instead of white. Gallery File:BoomboomSolo.png|Boom Boom's artwork from Super Mario 3D Land. Pancake Castle.jpg|The first layer of background in Boom Boom's Super Mario Bros. 3 fortress. Trivia *In the trailer of Super Mario 3D Land, a different sound effect can be heard from him when he gets dizzy. de:Bumm Bumm fi:Boom Boom pl:Boom Boom ru:Бум-Бум it:Boom Boom es:Bum Bum nl:Boom Boom Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Bosses Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Bosses in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Koopas Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Bosses Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Super Mario 3D World Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Koopa Troop Category:Male Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 3D World Category:Characters in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Bosses in Mario Tennis Aces